Those Who Wish
by Erika Jaguire
Summary: When the queen of a distant land finds herself sucked into a completely different world filled with danger, magic, and a very angry warlock, what could possibly go wrong? Rated M for later chapters. MagusxOC
1. Wishers Peak Portal

**Authors Note: This entire story is being role-played out by me and my best friend, 'Magus.' :P Enjoy!**

* * *

"Of all the rotten…-!"

I grumbled to myself with clear irritation as I dropped the few Medicinal Herbs I had been carrying. It took me long enough as it did to pick them, and now I'd have to 'pick' them again. I sighed, reaching down and gathering them up one by one.

"Do remind me. Why didn't I bring a basket?"

A low, rumbling chuckle came from behind me.

"Because you're stubborn."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face the owner of the voice. Baumren. The Great Sabercat.

"No one asked you, Baumren. I was simply thinking aloud!"

He padded up beside me with a sharp, toothy grin.

"You do that a lot, you know. Best to keep things to yourself when others are present if you don't wish to be picked on."

I gave him a playful push and huffed.

"Oh be quiet, will you? Since you seem to have so much energy, what with all that yammering, why don't you take these herbs back to the cave? I have a few more things to do before I head back myself."

Baumren chuckled once more before lifting each herb with his tail, slowly placing them into the small saddlebag he kept on his back.

"Very well. Just be careful, will you? You'll want to make it home before it gets dark."

He looked up at the red and orange tinted sky only to earn himself a scoff.

"Sometimes I wonder if you even remember who you're talking to. I'll be fine! Now hurry along. Get. And I'll be taking this if you don't mind~"

I reaching inside his saddlebag to retrieve my own bag which I knew I would need for the task that lay before me. I then waved my hand dismissively with a teasing look, giving him a nod of thanks as well.

"Hmhm. Yes yes yes. I'm going. I will see you tonight, my Queen."

With those final words, Baumren leapt off into the distance and into the darkness of the forest.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Sabercats… frady-cats more like."

I giggled and adjusted my silken black traveling cloak around my hourglass figure, brushing a few strands of my raven black hair from my eyes.

"Then again…"

I looked behind myself to see my black, catlike tail swaying with the breeze, then adjusting my catlike ears beneath the hood of my cloak.

"… being part jaguar, I guess I would be insulting myself!"

I laughed once more before starting off towards my destination. Wishers Peak. Lunars Blessings were known to grow at the very top of Wishers Peak, but you could only spot them during the night of the full moon. Which meant that I would have to disregard Baumrens little 'warning' of heading home before dark. I'm the queen of this land for peats sake! The dark doesn't bother me. In all actuality, I rather prefer night over day.

The trek up the spiraling mountain was tedious but worth it. At long last I had reached the top of Wishers Peak, and just in the nick of time too. The moon would soon be at its highest point, then and only then, would the Lunars Blessings become visible to my eyes. I glanced around the top of the Peak, taking in its familiarness. The old broken windowpane, the crumbling ruins of what was once a house, the grass… it was quite the sight. As for the name, there is a story about this place that has been passed down and around throughout every generation. A story that tells of a magical domain that only opens on the night of the full moon, and a creature within who has the power to grant one single wish to the one who waits. I gave a light chuckle as I knew fully well that this fact was true. This 'creature' was my uncle. An elf of ancient times called Ishmari who ruled over the land of the Moons Shadow. I hadn't seen him in years, but I knew he was always watching over me… just as my mother was.

I was yanked from my thoughts as the moon finally reached its highest point, causing several crescent moon shaped 'flowers' to bloom at my feet.

"Ah! The Lunars Blessings! At last…"

I smiled as I began to pick them, placing them into my bag. I would need them later as an ingredient in my Alchemy Pot.

"Let me see. I believe six will be enough… huh?"

I began to hear a strange whirring sound coming from behind me, and I turned around to see. Surely the Moon Shadow portal wasn't opening? No… that couldn't be. This portal was different, though it was still triggered by the moon. It was black. Ominous, even. My eyes flickered from blue to silver as I quickly realized… it was pulling me in. I grabbed ahold of one of the ancient pillars, hoping it would save me from the dangerous vortex, but that hope was proven to be false. It crumbled beneath the pressure, and soon I felt my body being lifted as I was dragged into the depths of the mysterious dark abyss. Everything faded to black.

**_Maybe… the dark does bother me after all. _**


	2. The Name

**Authors note: My friend and I actually role-played this out so I hope you'll all enjoy! Review if you can. Thanks so much! :D**

* * *

Half-flying, and half-falling through time and space, everything seemed to be nothing more than a fuzzy black blur. It was enough to make me dizzy as hell, and I could only pray that it would end soon. "W-wah! Ngh…" The falling came to a halt with a very undignified crash-landing onto a very hard marble floor. I should have wished for a softer landing. I slowly sat myself up, my head throbbing from the fall. Not to mention the rest of me. I groaned and looked up, my eyes immediately widening as I saw a strange tall man with long blue hair and sharply pointed ears towering above me… looking none too happy. His body was covered in dark colored armor with a dark purple cape flowing behind. There was a Scythe in his hand, and his eyes were the darkest of reds. It was enough to make my body shiver with fear. "U-um… hello?"

"…You… what are you doing here?" He looked up at her, seeing the portal close just behind. "No... this cannot be." He shot a glare downwards at the young woman, "You are not Lavos. Do you realize what you have done?!"

"I… what… here…" I looked about, now getting slightly more nervous than I had been before. "By the Goddess. Wh-what do you mean? I have done nothing wrong! I... I was simply gathering a rare herb at Wishers Peak when a black hole went and sucked me right in! Everything went all dark and..." I looked from side to side as I held my head, and in a more quiet voice I added. "… now I'm here.."

"…Hngh… dammit!" He grit his teeth in anger, tightening the grip he had on his scythe. "I must have made a mistake somewhere…" He walked over to a nearby table, and flipped open a book, disregarding the young woman's current state.

I noticed his fangs the moment his anger began to show which only drained all the color from my face. Or at least, what was left of it. "I... where am I? I-if you don't mind me asking, that is…" I didn't dare move. Not with his current mood. I wasn't even sure he was entirely human! Who knows what he was capable of.

"…Hmn. You are currently in my castle." He spoke without moving his eyes from the book. "…Now, since I answered your question, you answer mine. Who are you?" He glanced over to her, his red eyes seemingly staring straight through her soul…

I flinched beneath his gaze, shifting my eyes away from his own. Should I answer truthfully? Should I answer at all? He really didn't answer my question come to think of it. I guessed I was in his home, but… WHERE is his home? I exhaled and muttered softly. "…you didn't really answer my question to begin with but… my name is Erika. Erika Jaguire." I decided to leave out the part of me being royalty. Who knows what kind of person he is? I fiddled with the loop on my collar as I thought this over. Maybe I'll tell him more if he returns the favor…

"…Hmn… I suppose I did not...You are currently in the Kingdom of Medina." He shook his head, "I doubt that will help either, however...You are from a different time period, afterall." He closed the book and began to walk over toward her.

"T-time period…?!" I quickly scooted myself backwards from his sudden movements and explanation, only to bump into the hard stone wall behind with a yelp, causing my hood to fall from my head to reveal the two black cat ears laying flat against my raven black hair. "I-I-I…" I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. What to do. I felt… trapped.

"Hmhmhm..." He continued to walk towards her, "Now...What to do with you...Should I lock you in th dungeons?...Should I turn you into some macabre creature?..." A fiendish smile spread across the man's face, "Or should I simply slay you where you sit?"

My tail quickly tucked itself between my legs as I felt my fear rising, my eyes flashing from their normal blue to a deep and frightened white. "S-stay back! Don't you come any closer!"

"Or what?...What could such a frail kitten do to the Lord of Fiends?" He stood towering over her.

I gave a soft growl, and gathering every ounce of courage left within me I rose to my feet. My eyes turned to that of a crimson red as my tail lashed in the air, creating a sound much like a whip would when hitting the body of a sinner. "I am no frail kitten! I am Jaguire. Queen of Ramiana and ruler of the thirty kingdoms. Do not... demean me!" My eyes flashed in warning as a strong magical energy began to surround my body, strong enough for anyone to feel within a mile radius. I didn't want all of my secrets to escape, but at this point... fear had clouded my better judgement. Slowly I began to calm my nerves, allowing myself to breathe. Yes... not all of my secrets would leave me. Not today.

"Hmn… I was wondering when you would stop the charade." He once again shook his head, "I could feel your power the moment you came through the portal…"

I looked away, ears remaining back as I growled. "Good for you. What do you want? A cookie?" I masked my fear as best as I could with insults, though my shivering couldn't be stopped. I could sense magic within him to, but that wasn't what bothered me. It was something more… familiar.

"Hmhmhmhm… so feisty… and yet… fear still grips your heart." He grinned, his fangs in full view. "Come now… killing you would just make an unnecessary mess…"

"Then… you will allow me to leave?" My ears slowly perked in hopes he would reply yes, as killing him would also make a mess. Not to mention after all that I had been though… I wasn't at my full potential. If he refused my request… this would be difficult.

"...Hmn...I'm afraid that is not possible." He walked over to a nearby window, "Come. Look outside and you will see my meaning."

"A-ah...?" I cautiously approached him to gaze out the window only to see three figures. A boy with wild red hair, a blonde girl, and a... "Is... that a frog...? Holding... a sword?" I blinked a few times as I eyed the strange trio. Sure there were frog monsters back home, but none that looked so... real.

"...What? A frog?" He looked out of the window himself, "...Hmn...So he has come afterall...And he has brought allies." He shook his head, "But to come at such an inconvenient time..."

"U-um... so you know him, then." I looked behind myself before looking back out the window once more. "What was I looking for if not them?" I dared to take a glance at the face of the man.

"Before they were here there was an army of fiends that were not very fond of any that looked human..." He shook his head, walking over to the wall where the portal first opened. "...Unfortunately, we are going to have to leave before they arrive."

"W-we!? I'm not going anywhere with you!" I took a step back. "You haven't even told me your name!"

"...Magus..." He looked over his shoulder back at her. "If you stay, those three will see you as a fiend and slay you...Do you really wish for that to happen?"

"A what!? I am not a-" I stopped dead in my sentence as his name fully registered in my head. "...you.. your name..." I fell backwards against the wall, arms hanging loosely at the sides. "It… can't be..." I began to feel dizzy as everything around me swirled, slowly growing black. I could hear it. I could hear _/his/_ laugh.

"...We must hurry..." He grabbed the book he was reading earlier and began to speak in a language foreign to her...When he stopped, a mirror image of him appeared in the center of the room. "This doppleganger should keep them occupied... now..." He turned to the wall and made a gesture with his hands, opening up another portal. "Come... they will not be long..."

My mind was far gone as my vision continued to blur. His words were noting more than white noise. My mind throbbed as it began to put the pieces together. That was the similarity that I felt. That is what I feared. That name... it was the same as /his/. Unable to move from shock and fear, I collapsed back onto the marble floor.

"Hrm... I suppose you leave me with liitle choice." He walked over and picked her up, putting her arms around his neck so she would not fall, he then stepped through the portal, it closing off behind them.


	3. At the Side of a Stranger

**Authors Note: This entire story is being role-played out by me and my best friend, 'Magus.' :P Enjoy!**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes a good two hours later, somewhat dazed and confused. "What... happened? Where am I? Baumren?" I looked about, my vision still a bit hazy. This place looked to be an Inn of some sort, but how did I get here?

Magus walked over to the side of the bed, looking none more cheery than when she last saw him. "Hrmph… I was wondering when you would regain consciousness…"

With one look of his face, everything came flooding back to me. The portal, the threats, the name… my eyes widened in utter terror. "N-no… no! Get the hell away from me! Y-you're him! You-you- wah!" I scooted backwards until I felt the floor beneath my back, yelping out in slight pain.

Magus cocked an eyebrow, looking down at her. "What /are/ you blathering about?"

"Y-your name... your bloody name...!" I shook my head wildly. "I knew the rumors were true! I knew you were plotting! You brought me here to break me!" My eyes were flashing from color to color as my body trembled from head to tail. Why didn't I see this sooner!?

"…I think you are still a little off from from your slumber…" Magus reached down and offered his hand to pull her up. "...Come."

I flinched back from his hand, looking up into his red eyes. "You can't fool me. Not again... Dhoulmagus." My eyes flashed as I took in his appearance. Despite the few differences, there was no doubt in my mind that it was him. It had to be!

"…Dhoulmagus? You cannot be serious. I do not even know whom that is." Magus sighed, shaking his head. "You are beginning to become a nuisance, young lady..." He grabbed her hand and roughly pulled her up to her feet. "I don't know who you think I am, nor do I care. What I /do/ know is you are going to help me accomplish my goal, or you will be swiftly punished. Do I make myself clear?" He stared directly into her eyes, expression as cold as stone.

I yelped when he tugged me upwards, and as he looked into my eyes, he could see the true fear that lingered. The fear of the very name I had just spoken. Tears threatened to spill from beyond their native springs, though I held them back as best as I could. "P-punished? What do you mean, punished? Wh-why me? I didn't ask for any of this!"

"…" His expression softened for a moment, as if he knew how she felt, though it was quick to harden once again. "...I didn't either… but we must face the fact that we are now stuck together until we can both be returned to our homes. And as for what I meant, you do not wish to know." He gave an evil smirk.

My ears lay back as I looked down, a small tear trickling down my cheek as my hair covered my eyes. "…I know I don't have a choice... and I don't want to be hurt again. I have /him/ for that." A soft whimper was heard before I looked back up into his red eyes. "...I trust that you tell the truth... just... lead the way.." I looked down once more, the fear of pain haunting my brain.

Magus realized he may have pushed her a little too far. The best option for now was to have her relax and get her mind into the proper state. "We can do nothing with you in such an emotional state, miss Jaguire." He leaned on a nearby wall. "What must I do in order to calm you down?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Just... let me relax for a moment." I sat back down on the bed, coiling my tail onto my lap and holding onto the tip. I opened my eyes as I fiddled around with the fur, thinking to myself, my eyes flickering from green to blue as I did so. I sighed and bit my lip. This was such a stupid question. "... can we… maybe… talk a little? I mean... will I get 'punished' and face your 'mighty wrath' if I ask you a few questions? You can do the same if you'd like."

Magus nodded curtly. "Go ahead. I suppose it would do us well to understand each other."

"Alright. Well for starters, what do you need my help with? Why can't you just send me back?" I looked up slowly to watch him as he answered.

"It is simple. Where you came from was outside of this worlds time stream. I can only travel to other times, not to other worlds. As for your other question, that… is far more complicated. I require your magic abilities to assist me in summoning… something." He looked to the side.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling this 'something' is what you were trying to summon when I dropped in for a visit?" I gave a sigh and continued to fiddle with my tail. "This something must be important then, I take it. I don't know if I can help you, but for the sake of my health, I'll try."

"Hmph. Yes. Now, it is my turn to ask something. Where is it that you are from?" Magus cocked a curious eyebrow. "And what are you?"

"Ramiana..." I gave a faint smile at the thought of home. "Tis a beautiful place filled with creatures of every kind. Monsters, humans, elves... even dragons. All ruled over by myself, and my mother, Ramia. My father rules over the hidden land known to few as the Dragovian Sanctuary..." I removed my black traveling cloak and smoothed down my black strapless dress as I told the tale, flicking my ears a few times. "Though it's not all rainbows and butterflies. A powerful enemy casts a dark shadow of fear throughout the land, and, ironic as it sounds, the only one who can stop him... can't." I ignored his second question, hoping he would forget about it.

"Hm...? What does that mean?" Magus looked over to her, questioningly.

I winced a bit and shook my head. "Never mind that." I stood back up, draping my cloak over my arm. "We should go.."

"I have but one more question for you before we depart. Just who is this Dhoulmagus person?"

I flinched once again, though it was more visible this time as my eyes turned to a dull silver shade. "….the one who terrorizes my land..." I closed my eyes and looked away. "...the one who... I... cannot beat..."

"Hmn… I see..." He shook his head. "Very well, let us go..." He started walking to the door before coming to a abrupt halt. "… you didn't answer my second question."

I looked up at him and shook my head. "Ask me again another time, okay?"

Magus looked a bit displeased but gave a grunt of approval. "Come." With a swift whirl of his cape, he turned back around and opened the door, exiting the Inn.

With a silent 'thank you' I followed him, but what choice did I have? Taking one last glance back at the room, I left by the strangers side.


End file.
